Cypra Morray
she said you son of a bitch you little bitch, i ain't gonna show you my love without a hitch Cyprienne Morray is the youngest of two children by about thirteen years, born to a very wealthy family in Petersham on November 15th, 1989. She is a first-year classics major studying the ancient world (including learning Greek and Latin) and minoring in literature at University College London, where she's discovered she does at least have a little bit more of a social niche than in her isolated, mostly-friendless teenage years. Nevertheless: her classmates know her as a quietly magnetic sort of girl with a quick mind, high capacity for composed temper, and a very sharp tongue when she's suitably roused- Cypra doesn't care much for astrology or believe in it, but she definitely personifies her Scorpio birth sign: still waters run deep and intense. While she's short for a member of her family, 5'7" is on the tall side anywhere else, and she has the kind of wiry thinness that is completely natural. Pale and angular, she has long, pin-straight dark brown hair, huge blue eyes, and dresses in a hipster-chic way that looks a lot more artless than it actually is. Her mother is of Italian Romani stock, and unlike her sharp, sleek little daughter, is basically a statuesque Amazon. They do, however, have the same headstrong tendencies, and a surprisingly firm sense of slightly unconventional moral certainty. Cypra (and her history of writing explicit, violent poetry that distresses her teachers) is just a touch less warm and proper. Okay, more than a touch. She's not an especially nice girl, but she's mostly good. i said hold up girl i know your game, you want a sugar daddy you can tame Rich girls are generally characterized as not being terribly tough. This is not really true of Cypra, although she won't pretend she didn't grow up in a ton of privilege (the reoccuring social issues with her mother's ethnic background aside): she has never really fit in, and moreover, she's never wanted to. She is not someone who underneath her repartee and dark comments is secretly yearning for affection- she's really just like this, but that doesn't mean she can't care about people- passionately. She's had two serious relationships to date and five casual ones, but her feelings never seem to last, and she wanders off again. One day she'd like something like what their parents have (or what her slightly mad and obsessive aunt and uncle have, in terms of devotion), but at twenty she doesn't feel like she's in any particular rush, and furthermore she's not sure she's very good at being kind to people in close relationships outside of her family. She likes banter and people who aren't afraid of her, but she doesn't actually like violent psychopaths or users, and finding a balance is difficult. She is surprisingly physical, but focuses mostly on track and field or lacrosse. She's actually somewhat scary with a lacrosse stick. Trying to understand herself seems key to understanding the rest of the world, but as she attempts to do that she's going back to the roots of humanity: she loves her field of study and ancient history because she thinks that everything is connected, and maybe there are answers as far back as history will go- the achievements and creations of people long-dead inspire her writing, which is nice now that she's beginning to lose her adolescent fervor and needs to find more adult passions-- but she has recently had poetry published for the third time, which is also nice. Travel is something she'd enjoy a lot, so this summer she's considering roaming a bit, if her circumstances provide. Her familial acquaintance with magic has also intrigued her, and she knows she has some inherent talent, but she's torn on whether she wants to explore it or not. But she probably will. She is, after all, her mother's daughter: curious to the last. i know, i know i ain't correct Cypra's mother Teophania was married when she met Ernest, her husband; Teo's first husband, Malcolm, was a nonstop philanderer who'd brought Teophania from Italy and married her for her extreme beauty- and then found her annoyingly difficult to corrupt. Toward the eventual decline of his relationship with Teo, she'd met Ernest Morray, and the two had begun a clandestine relationship. His escapades eventually ended in his own death (none too coincidentally- some of Morray's relatives interfered, without his consent and with their own brand of helpful violence), and Teophania was free to marry the man she actually loved. Conveniently, she was already pregnant at the time with Ernest's son, who was to be named Bellamy. He was a bit spoiled and generally doted on before Cypra rolled around a good thirteen or fourteen years later. The spoiling didn't really change. As a little girl she was the kind of precocious that comes off as awkward with her peers, more comfortable with her much-older brother or adults than other children, and a lot of other kids thought she believed that she was better than them. Self-defensively, sometimes she actually did- she was very smart, very vicious, and got into several physical altercations before the age of thirteen. When puberty hit, that attention changed to the sort of teasing boys engage in when it's half-combative half-flirtatious, which Cypra interpreted as largely being offensive and took a while to learn to handle. She had her childhood rebellions (for which she was generally punished, her parents are not the inattentive sort) like smoking pot and cigarettes, the latter habit having remained to some extent, and at fifteen her mother switched her from the London-based day school St Paul's (despite her academic success) to Wycombe Abbey, in Buckinghamshire. Writing became her outlet, and because she'd bottled up a lot of emotions, it was often really dark subject material. She liked it better that way, which was also probably why she'd historically had such a hard time fitting in. She maintained two or three close friendships for the remainder of her teens, finding she didn't really need or want any more than that - she had lots of older friends who would take her out at night when in the vicinity of clubs, and also more than once had their ears pulled by Cypra's mother if she discovered them, but they weren't close - and then gratefully moved on to university after a year-long gap of working at a bookshop so she could be sure she was ready and not just moving on to a college because it was expected. Higher education has granted her more social acceptance, although not as much as people always told her she'd find, and furthermore now that she's actually an adult. Meaning there's less of that annoying sneaking out. She doesn't have to tell her parents about the boys she sees (and probably psychologically damages throughout the course of their relationship, but it can't be helped, she's stealth-crazy, and anyway there's always one girl like her in every young man's past), and her mother worries less about her volatile youngest child. Mostly. Cypra still reads and writes a lot of poetry, though. but politics are so much better when there's sex game history she said, does that shit work with other girls? if it does, why don't you find one of them to give you twirls? Crush Luther - "City Girl" :: You stand ground like a warrior, but the way you listen like you've never heard anything. I've never been much the nervous kind, but you ain't nervous; it's a fast world where you're from, you speed along, make you run so fast you can't focus. All along the way, you've been nothing but trouble, oh, but somehow: here we are. And if we're in love, I suppose you're the worst city girl I've ever known. Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - "Cherry Bomb" :: Can't stay at home, can't stay in school. Old folks say, you poor little fool. Down the street, I'm the girl next door, I'm the fox you've been waiting for. Hello, daddy, hello, mom, I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb, hello world I'm your wild girl. Ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb. Sky Ferreira - "17" :: You could see it in her eyes, she's been up to something. We don't know what to do with her, she's from a different world. I wonder how much longer she can get away with her dirty little secret. Mom and dad, they don't seem to understand. She's got so many older friends, they pick her up every Wednesday night. She breaks the rules, she makes a fool of everyone, she won't give up until she's done. And it's apparent now this girl is missing something in the way she gives a confident excuse. Iron & Wine - "Jezebel" :: Who's seen Jezebel? She was born to be the woman we could blame; make me a beast half as brave and be the same. Who's seen Jezebel? She was gone before I ever got to say lay here, my love, you're the only shape I pray to, Jezebel. Who's seen Jezebel? Will the mountain last as long as I can wait, wait like the dawn, how it aches to meet the day? Who's seen Jezebel? She was certainly the spark for all I've done. The window was wide, she could see the dogs come running. My Life With the Thrill Kill Kult - "Savage Sexteen" :: No one is saying kids who express their individuality are doing anything wrong...after all, a little rebellion is a natural part of growing up. Baby blue heart, where are you going now? Caged and sobered in medication candyland. You are the nightbird, you like it wild. You walk the beat, but you ride in style. Seize the moment, untie the rope. You're savage, and you're sexteen, classic model, strutting down the neon drag. Florence + the Machine - "Kiss With A Fist" :: Broke your jaw once before, spilt your blood upon the floor; you broke my leg in return, sit back and watch the bed burn. Well love sticks, sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit. A kick in the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better than none. You hit me once, I hit you back. You gave a kick, I gave a slap. You smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed. All Time Low - "Lost In Stereo" :: She's trouble in a tank top, pretty little time bomb blowin' up. Tattoos and a switchblade attitude, snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile. she said hold up, i know your game; you want a paper doll that you can tame i said sing, sing me a song DI Bellamy Morray is Cypra's older brother; while she has every faith he'd come to her assistance were she actually in danger, people who crack jokes about how he must be worried for her away at college are wrong, because as he has noted, he'd be better-off worrying for the college with her in it. He is significantly less tempestuous, but still very intense, as their family tends to run. Bellamy tends to take advantage of people underestimating him, which Cypra finds funny, since she knows how he really is. She likes to taunt him about how he can't bring girls home because their mother is always "innocently" asking when he's going to settle down. Ernest Morray is Cypra's father; he is good with math and money, is generally serious or at least very dry with hus humor, and at one point had a relationship with a woman who was murdered while carrying his child, barely surviving the encounter himself. They don't really talk about it, and Cypra's not going to pry- she respects him, but she wonders, sometimes, about her parents' pasts. They seem so respectable now, but their kids' tendencies have to come from somewhere. Teophania Morray is Cypra's mother. She is often defined first and foremost by her beauty, still noticeable even nowadays, but beyond that is very intellectual and driven by curiosity- sometimes she gets herself involved in local crime-solving, and is good enough at it that people will sometimes let her help, secretly. But Teo is a traditional, old-fashioned woman, so she doesn't work, and at sixty years old will still climb trees if she feels like it. She worries about Cypra a lot. Martel Lefevre is Cypra's uncle (or rather, her father's cousin). Although he says he is retired, appropriately so for his age, everyone is pretty sure he is former MI6 or something, because he is vaguely terrifying. He and his wife are the ones to go to for lessons in sorcery in the family, but Cypra has yet to do so beyond basic knowledge for protecting herself, which hasn't come up as necessary. Nevertheless, she thinks her uncle is pretty awesome, because she likes scary people; they're familiar. Maria Lefevre is Cypra's aunt by marriage (or rather, her father's cousin-in-law). She is tiny and Lebanese and has a strong fondness for knives, and unlike most of the rest of the family grew up very, very poor, although that has drastically changed since. Still, you can tell she's from Englewood in Chicago most of the time, just by how she talks and the total lack of pretense she has about her perky willingness to impose herself on anyone at any time if she feels it necessary. Nourelle Lefevre Kirkeby is the Lefevres' oldest daughter, and is even a couple decades older than Bellamy. She is a powerful manipulator and always polite and well-mannered, but that masks endless ambition and fierce familial loyalty. She is not Martel's biological child, being fathered before he actually met Maria, but that's all ancient history and anyway she acts so like him it's hard to tell otherwise. She is happily married to an astonishingly sane man, with several children of her own. Nicolas Lefevre is the Lefevres' middle child and only son. He's in the navy, and ostensibly appears to be slightly more respectably sane than the rest of them, but this is a lie. Cypra enjoys trolling him a lot, because she thinks he uses his obnoxious sisters as a cover to get away with things, and he's not quite as good at it as her brother is, being naturally more disposed toward being crazy. Thus far, he has avoided marital doom, but Cypra is sure it's inevitable. All the men in her family have it happen eventually. Sera Lefevre-LaDoux is the Lefevres' youngest child and insane drama queen. She's very sweet, much smarter than she pretends to be, but wholly unambitious except for how she really is determined to force everyone to like her as much as she likes them. Sera is married to a Frenchman, and it may or may not have been something of a shotgun arrangement; he was intended to keep her from other boys, but ended up being felled by her not inconsiderable charms himself. she said touch me like the boys that did me wrong girls do it with your shoes on, give me a kick boys you know it's okay, it's all right, if you want clean fun, go fly a kite Cypra Morray is an original character who has spiraled terribly out of control. She is PBed by Roxane Mesquida, and entirely fictional. Lyrics are from Lous XIV'S "Paper Doll". Category:Characters Category:Living